


New Life

by DiamondDesire



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick thinks back to when he was captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

Dick's blood ran cold. "Not in that."

"There's no other way."

"Yeah right!" Dick turned, accusing finger jabbing at Kon-El's rock solid chest. Ouch. There was a gasp and some murmurs. He had audience. Just the workers, no one important. "Your family is loaded! Don't tell me there isn't a private space ship! And what about getting me a seat-!"

"You are my property!" Kon snapped, looming over Dick, who clamped his mouth shut. "As my property you are nothing but baggage. You don't get a seat."

There was silence, save for the normal activities that filtered through the door. The footsteps of many that need to travel, the many conversations both meaningless and not, the announcer reading an advertisement. Suddenly, the collar around Dick's neck felt very heavy, and itchy. He knew what it looked like, black with The House of El's family sign in the center. Tracing the 'S', Dick remembered his life before the collar. Back on Earth where living underground in caves and caverns were safe and smart, and going on scouting missions outside were risky. Inside one of these caverns, Dick created his computer from the parts he found on many of those missions, mostly from the ruins of alien crash sites. An amazing holographic, hacking machine. He used it to change readings on alien ships as they flew over head, making home last a little longer.

Eventually he was caught while outside on a supply run. He made sure the other five escaped undetected by scrambling the alien technology, but he had to be close to do it. He liked to think he gave a good chase, buying as much time as possible. He was caught in kitchen of a house long abandoned. Damn pots and pans fell, sounding like thunder. A second later he was face to face with a huge, pale, insect looking creature. The beam of light from the full moon showed him as much. He tried to talk it, buy more time, but it scanned him using some device. There was flash of blue light, a beep and some mechanical sounds. It held an airy tone, with the spacing and rhythm of an unknown language. It also held the attention of the alien, so Dick turned, knowing it was pretty much impossible to escape at this point and that wouldn't stop him from trying anyway, only to bump into an exoskeleton.

This was the complete opposite of aster. The second the voice stopped, Dick was whisked away. He fought, he kicked, he struggled, but aliens were so much stronger than humans. They arrived at what Dick assumed was the space ship, he didn't have much time to look around. He saw pods, all empty and open. He was placed on something soft, his limbs held still and in place as the restraints worked their way around his wrist and ankles. He controlled his breathing, forcing himself to remain calm, or he tried to. This was every human's nightmare for the last three decades. Which of the stories were true? Would he be sent to be a laborer, or would he become a test subject? Would they start dissecting him right here? He heard some aliens had the ability telepathy, would they probe his mind, breaking it down until he was useless?

There was a hiss as a dark cover slid over top, leaving him in total darkness in seconds. Breathe, Dick thought, just breathe. Another hiss caused him to flinch. It was prolonged, a quiet whisper. It wasn't until his eyes lids grew heavy he realized it was sleeping gas. He tugged at his restraints, he blinked, whatever he could do to stay awake. The gas proved to be too much, as sleep overcame him.

"They took me in that," Dick said, giving the 'travel pod' a dirty look. "They drugged me with some gas. I was out until I woke up in your room."

Kon's shoulders sagged, his expression went soft. "This one is similar in design. The gas is there to put you to sleep during the trip, but there are no restraints." He touched the keypad, activating the pod closest to them. The lid slid open. "I'll be here when you go to sleep and when you wake up."

His decision was made. No arguing and no questioning. With a huff, Dick lied down on the soft mattress of the pod. The lid slid closed seconds later. Transparent. There was no darkness, his limbs were free to move but he still found himself focusing on his breathing.

"The gas will be released in a few seconds," Kon's voice echoed within the pod. "Just breathe and I'll be here when you wake up."

Closing his eyes, Dick focused on his breathing. His eyes snapped open at the familiar hiss of the gas being released.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Again, Kon's voice echoed within the pod.

Just breathe, he told himself much like he did some time ago. Only this time he could add 'Conner's here.' He closed his eyes, repeating the mantra until the gas took effect.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a prompt I saw from 2011. All I remember was 'sexual slavery' and I was like, 'okay.' Then I went to work and thought about how it could happen, came up with this scenario along with others. 
> 
> But THIS one wouldn't go away. Now out of my system, I am free to piece the others together. And write them. Yay!


End file.
